immortal_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Arhi Immortal
Arhi Immortal was the original creator of the Immortal Crew, starting it originally along side Josef Fraisen http://immortal-crew.wikia.com/wiki/Josef_Fraisen. Origin: Not much is known about Arhi Immortal, but it is stated that her childhood included living with Aleks Immortal, her supposed "Adoptive Father" and going to a special army school, where she became friends with a Nether/Ender-born, a girl named Candy. This is soon proven to be a cover, and Arhi is revealed to be an Aether-born, the last of her kind and she is soon hunted down by many assassin groups, trying to claim one of the ultimate holy prizes. A quick explanation: The Aether-born were attacked when Arhi was a child, the group of attackers were supposed Nether-born. Arhi was the only one to survive, as her father shoved her through the cloud layer, causing her to fall through the air and away from harm. The Nether-born burned down the original Aether capital. She went on the run, eventually hiding out in a mental asylum, meeting her soon-to-be partner in crime Josef Fraisen http://immortal-crew.wikia.com/wiki/Josef_Fraisen, whom she soon helped to break out of said mental asylum. They hide out in a sewer and together, decided to strike back and created the Immortal Crew. A few weeks later they saved Blaze Ignacia http://immortal-crew.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_Ignacia from an Evil incorporation that soon was revealed to be the assassins after Arhi. The trio walked around, recruiting people for their crew, anyone desperate enough to join, or anyone they could threaten. It went on from Josef and Blaze, to Willow Breeze, Green Dragon, Ninja, and Shiori Hikari to Zombigum and eventually Arhiel Jones, the replacement leader when Arhi disappeared. She is the Mind essence of "Codename: DoodleBug" Appearance: Arhi was a brunette, with hair down to her waist (which was soon cut to a steep bob shortly after Shiori joined the group) and grey eyes. Upon cutting her hair, she also added to claw like tattoo's under her eyes, and more tribal tattoo's on her biceps. Arhi stood at 5ft 4", one of the shortest members of the Immortal Crew. She is described as pale throughout numerous occasions. Personality: Arhi was loud, rude and speaks her mind despite how rude it might be. This was more so to hide her insecurities than to be mean. Favorites: Food: Steak. Color: Red Book: Engineering Masters (a not very well known book) Location: The engine room Hobby: Building Class: History Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Relationship: Josef Fraisen: Being the first person she met, Josef and Arhi shared a sister-brother relationship. This was most oftenly shown when he called her "Onee-chan" Blaze Ignacia: The second member to join the Immortal Crew, Arhi cared deeply for him and Josef, considering both of them her younger brother and acting as a older sister, often teasing and poking. Willow Breeze: At the time when these two knew each other, Willow went originally by Lapis Littlewood, but changed her name for unknown reasons. These two were possibly one of the closest friendships that was in the Immortal Crew. Green Dragon: Arhi got on along well with Green, though they mostly just nodded to each other as they passed each other in the halls. Ninja: These two together is an absolute swearing mess, and a loud and wild one at that. They were good friends, though with the occasional random quote, such as the time when Ninja asked Arhi to marry her. Shiori Hikari Kuraino: Arhi and Shiori rarely saw eye to eye on any matter, especially when Shiori saw what Arhi was using the crew for. Shiori disapproves of murdering people, well Arhi didn't really care as long as she got paid and could protect her family. Zombigum: When this girl, or...Zombie, showed up on the immortal Crew doorstep, Arhi groaned and pried Josef off of her, saying that they had no use for this "thing". Zombigum later joined the crew when Arhiel took over the crew. I geek to this omg x'D Quotes: * "Mate." * "Nah." * "I'm the Bomb!" * "Leave it to me." * "Creepers, 2012."